


Tony Stark has a Cat

by blue_lemonade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aunt May is also mentioned for one second, Fluff, Pepper Rhodey and Happy are mentioned, Precious Peter Parker, Team Cap neutral, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony has a cat AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a tiny bit of angst, but blink and you'll miss it, i just wanted him to be happy, set after civil war and homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_lemonade/pseuds/blue_lemonade
Summary: Stepping next to him, he pushed the door open a little more and peered inside the room, eyes instantly zeroing in on the massive king bed in the center, and more specifically what was on it.or Tony gets a giant cat and he's a big softie for her





	Tony Stark has a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic I've ever posted and my first one for this fandom so please if there are errors let me know. Enjoy!

“MR. STARK THE QUEEN THE QUEEN!!”

The shouting was followed by a loud clang as Tony dropped his welding gun, the intense concentration he had gone now. He’d been repairing a complex piece of circuitry in one of his suits when Peter bounded into the lab without warning, his voice echoing off the walls. In the time it took for Tony to lift his goggles from his eyes the teen had already ran over to him, grabbing at the engineer’s arm and shaking it slightly.

“Jesus Pete what’s got you in such a tizzy-“

“THE QUEEN TONYYYYY!” The webslinger flung his head back, eyes blown wide as he continued yelling. He looked like an absolute maniac and if the billionaire hadn’t been used to the kid's antics already he probably would’ve called 911. Holding up his hands in surrender, Tony set down his stuff to placate the brunet.

“Underoos what the FU- I mean sweet Jesus are you talking about?” He managed to keep his language in check (May would have his head otherwise), watching Peter bounce up and down as he tugged on his mentor’s arm fervently.

“You gotta come upstairs to see the queen!” The kid’s smile looked almost too wide to be physically possible and Tony chuckled, finally understanding what his mentee was raving about.

“Padmé? What’s she doing now?”

“Just come and see!!” He let himself be dragged away from his work and out of the lab, hardly able to keep up with the ball of energy. The compound was quiet, their footsteps echoing slightly as they made their way through the commons. With half the Avengers still considered criminals the massive building had seemed so much bigger with seven less people in it.

At first their absences had felt ironically suffocating, turning every corner expecting someone to be there and finding nothing. It hurt to get used to. But with time Tony had begun to heal, becoming almost content with the quiet. He learned silence didn’t have to mean pain. And even then, it never lasted long with Peter around. He’d found a home in the small family still there: Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, Peter, and the latest edition who had taken everyone by storm when the spiderling swung in with her after a patrol.

In the beginning, Tony had been adamant about not adopting the maine coon Peter had found in the streets, something Pepper had readily agreed with him on (which was a first). The cat was huge and by god it was hairy, so therefore had no place in his home. But then that damn Parker kid had to whip out the puppy eyes and the next thing he knew, people were making news reports about seeing Tony Stark in a Pet Smart poring over cat foods. Somehow the enormous feline had wiggled its way into the man’s heart, not quite unlike the boy who found her. It had taken time, but even Pepper had given into having the pet around, though she still denied buying the fancy treats that sat in their kitchen cupboard.

And just like that, Padmé (as Peter had dubbed her after one of his favorite Star Wars queens) became the new furry edition to the Stark family. And Tony was okay with that, he really was. If he thought long and hard, this close circle of people he had now felt even more like family than the avengers did. There would always be a hole in his heart that missed the massive movie nights, the arguments over what to have for dinner, and the fond bickering everyone partook in with his old team. But he could still do all that, with people who really truly loved him. And he was happy with that, truly, which was how he found himself following a teenager to check on his cat.

When Peter took Tony past the living room into where all the bedrooms began, the engineer raised a confused brow. Padmé was almost always found curled up on the couch or god forbid the kitchen counters (Tony hadn’t had the guts to scold her for it, even if Pepper was still trying to break the habit). Rarely did she wander into bedrooms, perfectly content with her own beds and free spaces. So when Peter went to Tony’s room specifically, that came as an even bigger surprise.

The teen dropped Tony’s hand and went to peek in the door. Seemingly satisfied with what he saw, he waved the billionaire over. “Look Mr. Stark!”

Stepping next to him, he pushed the door open a little more and peered inside the room, eyes instantly zeroing in on the massive king bed in the center, and more specifically what was on it.

That morning, Tony had left one of his ancient MIT sweatshirts on the bed to possibly wear for later, but had obviously been forgotten. This did not go unnoticed by a certain someone though, as when one looked closer the sweatshirt appeared to hold a large lump within it. Entering the room and walking closer, it became clear as to who the culprit was.

Padmé’s long bushy tail stuck out of the bottom of the sweatshirt, the only thing visible as the rest of her was completely covered by the article of clothing. She’d somehow found his sweatshirt and wiggled her way inside it.

As gently as possible, Tony took a finger and lifted the fabric to see the cat’s face, sound asleep until the light hit it. When it did, two golden eyes opened up, followed by a mouth in a big yawn. Giant paws stretched as she awoke, toes flexing and claws unsheathing before being tucked away again. Padmé looked up at Tony, a small ‘mrow?’ leaving her as the man gazed affectionately at the feline. When on earth had he become so soft? He didn’t even notice Peter leaning in the doorway with the same expression as he watched the two.

Thoroughly woken up now, Padmé slipped out of the warm sweatshirt and quickly took advantage of Tony’s stooped position, clambering onto his shoulders. A loud purring soon filled the room as she rubbed her face against his happily, earning a scratch behind the ears in return. Afterwards she settled down, wrapping herself around his neck and closing her eyes once more, having found a new comfortable spot to camp out on. She barely fit with her size, but it was something they both made work.

Straightening out, Tony turned back to the door only to be bombarded by giggles coming from a certain spiderling. Incredulous to the boy’s laughter he held his hands out in a questioning manner. “What?”

“It’s just,” Peter stopped to catch his breath, “You look like you’re wearing one of those cheesy feather boas that always itch and shed. Like that preschoolers wear.”

The comment was met with a fond eye roll followed by a “You’re right about the shedding part” said under his breath, though with Peter’s hearing was still heard anyway, earning another bought of laughter. Smirking, Tony went with it, grabbing Padmé’s tail and swinging it around sassily. The cat barely took notice, continuing to snooze. He strutted past Peter into the hallway, stopping at the end to whip around again, speaking in the worst French accent known to man. “How dare you insult me! 'Zhis is 'zhe height of fashion, 'zhe trend of 'zhe century, and you clearly have no taste!” He then huffed dramatically and stormed off, grinning at the hysterical laughter that followed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If there's any interest my irondad tumblr is @mind-of-iron-soul-of-gold (though I'll be honest the majority of the blog is gifsets of Tony) Lemme know if you want me to do more for this AU or irondad things in general. I've honestly written so much for them but haven't had the guts to publish anything. We'll see in the future though!


End file.
